Moonpath
by nature-girlie
Summary: AU-story. What If Jess didn't drive the crash? What if he never went back to New York? -Complete- read & review!
1. Moonpath Chapter 1

"Moonpath"  
  
Ok, this is my first Fanfic, so please understand. Also note that English isn't my first language, so there might be some grammar stuff wrong etc. I've check the language again. I know there's more mistakes, but I know them now!!!  
  
I wanted to make a story 'bout, what if Jess and Rory didn't go to ride (so, there's no car crash!). This starts from the Luke's diner where Rory's teaching Jess. Ok. I hope you like this one.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything. All the praise and glory to A S-P!  
  
-- (OK. In the real episode this is the moment where Jess is going to give the notebook back to Rory and it's only a "The Clash" song etc. etc. etc.) --  
  
~~*~~  
  
" Stop ", Rory said.  
  
" What ", Jess asked.  
  
" Staring at me! " she told him.  
  
" Ok ", but still looking at her while and while. Rory gave him a small test. She wanted to know what he had learned.  
  
" Jess ", she said  
  
" What now?"  
  
" Are you ready?"  
  
" Yes, I'm ready"  
  
" Ok, Give it to me"  
  
" What if I wont." he teased her  
  
" I leave now and you'll fail the test!"  
  
" Oh thanks for the faith in me!"  
  
" Seriously, we still have some things to go through and I can't be here much longer"  
  
" Ok, I give it to you with one condition"  
  
" And what would it be"  
  
" You just have to find out" Jess said, giving the paper to her, and when Rory took the paper from his hands, he suddenly crab her hand and pulled her closer.  
  
" Jess", Rory said  
  
He just look at her eyes, he could see the surprise in her eyes. Then, he put his lips to hers and kissed her.  
  
" Oh, sorry I shouldn't."  
  
He couldn't end the thing that he was saying, because Rory had kissed him. He answered the kiss. The kiss lasted a long time. Finally when they need some air they broke up.  
  
" Oh my god!" Rory said and left. She left Jess alone sitting to the cafeteria, leaving all her school books to the table. She just run and run.  
  
She got home where her mom was sitting and watching television.  
  
" What happened, you look terrified. Did he something to you?" Lorelai asked. Rory couldn't answer, she just couldn't.  
  
"Did he something to you. Rory answer to me." And still no answer  
  
" Man, I'm gonna kill that punk."  
  
" Mom, stop. He didn't do anything" Rory said  
  
" He didn't ?"  
  
" Well, yes, but nothing horrible".  
  
" He did something to you and you're not telling what, so that much been something bad and I'm gonna go and kick that punkboy's ass!" She said and got up and walked to the door. When she was pressing the door handle down, Rory said:  
  
" He kissed me" There was it. I told it.  
  
" What! He kissed you"  
  
" Yes, he did. And then I kissed him and he kissed back ."  
  
" You kissed him, sorry but know I seem to be bit confused. You kissed Jess"  
  
" Yea, just after he kissed me" she said, and continued" and then I got up and run all the way here."  
  
" Rory, why did you do that? You've got a good, loving boyfriend?"  
  
" My god, Dean." It hadn't yet popped to her mind. " Mom, don't be mad."  
  
" I can't help myself. You just come here and tell you kissed Jess and." She didn't have a chance to end the sentence because Rory stopped her.  
  
"There's just too much thing on my mind now, I just go and put to sleep."  
  
" OK. We handle this thing tomorrow morning. By the way, where's your stuff? " Lorelai asked.  
  
" My god" I've been saying that too much lately " I left those to Luke's."  
  
" Ok. We take them tomorrow before going to school."  
  
" Mom, I don't wanna go to Luke's tomorrow"  
  
" I understand that. You can sit in car and I go and get those. Ok."  
  
" Ok. Good night mom. I love you"  
  
" Good night, I love you, too!"  
  
She walked to her room and shut the door. She changed her clothes and went to bed. Before getting to sleep, only thing she had in her mind were: ' What a hell did I ?' she wondered 'I just kissed Jess. I have a good, loving boyfriend, and what did I do. I kissed Jess. Well he kissed me first. But why', with those thoughts she fell to sleep.  
  
A/N:. Please review, and let me know what you think so-far. I don't know how many chapters there's gonna be, few at least. They're gonna be quite short. I have schoolwork still to do. But review, please! 


	2. Moonpath Chapter 2

"Moon path"  
  
Ok, this is my first Fanfic, so please understand. Also note that English isn't my first language, so there might be some grammar stuff wrong etc. I've check the language again.  
  
I wanted to make a story 'bout, what if Jess and Rory didn't go to ride (so, there's no car crash!).  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything. All the praise and glory to A S-P!  
  
~~*~~  
  
It was 6:30 am, when Rory woke and got up. She had seen strange dream. She was walking down the street with Dean. But when Jess passed them, she stopped, ran to Jess and kissed him. Dean was just staring at the kissing couple. Then Jess and her just walked away. They went to the bridge to read.  
  
A while later Lorelai came to the door and knocked.  
  
" Yeah", Rory said and Lorelai opened the door. She noticed that her beautiful daughter had been crying. She was angry to let her go yesterday evening to Luke's. If she hadn't let her, nothing of this would've happen. Lorelai asked,  
  
"Are you fine?"  
  
" Yeah, I am" Rory said, trying to call down her mom, and herself.  
  
" Ok. If your sure?"  
  
" Mom, I'm fine, believe me!" She almost shouted.  
  
" Then make yourself ready, we have to pick your stuff from Luke's! "  
  
" I know." Rory answered. To tell the truth, she had forget that all her stuff were at Luke's. Only because Jess had kissed her, and she had kissed him.  
  
She dressed up. Thank god Mom's going to drive me to Chilton. She knew that Jess had spare day today. His school day was going to start at 10 and he might be waiting for her explain. She just couldn't meet him.  
  
~~*~~  
  
It was about 7 when they finally drove to Luke's. Rory staid in the car when Lorelai went in. The bell rang over the door when Lorelai walked in.  
  
" Hey, sit down." Luke said " Where's Rory, she forget her stuff here"  
  
" Yeah, I know. I take four cups of coffee with me. You can give me her books."  
  
" Why, what happened. Did Jess do something? " He said with worry. He didn't even said no to the coffee she wanted.  
  
" You should ask about it from Jess. Thanks for the coffee. Bye" Lorelai took the coffee and the books and then walked to the door.  
  
"Bye" Luke wondered. What has Jess done? I'd better to go and find out. "Caesar, I'm going upstairs for a while." Lorelai heard that, just before the door closed. Good, she thought, he's gonna put him against the wall.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Lorelai walked to the car, gave Rory her books and one of the coffees.  
  
" Do you want to speak about it now?" She asked, when they were driving. Lorelai had day off and wanted to take Rory to Chilton.  
  
" No, I don't. I tell you when I'm ready" Rory answered.  
  
They drive to Chilton in silent, listening to music that was playing in the radio. Suddenly, they started to play "The Clash". The band reminded her about Jess. Jess had actually wrote lyrics to the "Rudie can't fail" - song. It was called "Rory can't fail". Lorelai noticed the tears in her eyes, when Rory put the radio off. Rory said,  
  
" I'm not feeling to listen some music".  
  
Rest of the drive they didn't say anything. It was silent.  
  
~~*~~  
  
The last class was over and Rory was packing her things. She didn't notice that paper dropped to the floor.  
  
"Rory, this paper drop from your book" Paris said giving the paper to Rory  
  
" Thanks",  
  
" What's been with you, You haven't really been wake in the classes."  
  
" Nothing is going on. I'm just tired." Rory answered quickly, and walked out of the door. She was waiting her mom in the park area. She opened the paper. It was from Jess.  
  
A/N Sorry, to stop it here. And sorry about this chapter being so short. I've already written the next chapter, so it's coming out tomorrow or day after that and it's bit longer. It Jess POV, and it tells what he think about the stuff that happened. The story wont go further. It only tells about the evening and night and the next morning. It has also the Luke-talk thing in it! Hold on and please review! Let me know what you're think about my text! ~N-G~ 


	3. Moonpath Chapter 3

"Moon path" chapter 3  
  
Ok, this is my first Fanfic, so please understand. Also note that English isn't my first language, so there might be some grammar stuff wrong etc.  
  
I wanted to make a story 'bout, what if Jess and Rory didn't go to ride (so, there's no car crash!).  
  
Thanx for the reviews that you've gave to me! I understand what you speak about.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything. All the praise and glory to A S-P!  
  
As I told in the end of the second chapter this is wrote in Jess POV!  
  
~~*~~  
  
Fifteen minutes ago Rory had left, after I kissed her. And after she kissed me. What an awesome kiss it was. It was something that I haven't ever experienced. It was just so unusual. It was much more that I've ever felt. It was full of passion, tender but also in it was a bit of uncertainty.  
  
She left her stuff here. Should I go and take those to her? Maybe I should, she has to go to school tomorrow. I take the books and start walking to their place. When I'm standing in front of their house, I can see it. Rory is telling about it to Lorelai, who seems to be bit confused. I can't go there now. I walk over the bridge, still carrying her books.  
  
Why I seem to make everything so hard? Why I had to kiss her? Well, easy. I love her. I've been in love with her from the day she walked to the diner. She's the only person in this damn town, who understands me. Well Luke is trying his best, but still. Rory is something more, much more. I can really say that she's to only one who always understands when something is wrong with me. She can see it in my eyes, as I can see it too, in her eyes, when something is wrong. I wish there would be something I could do for her. She's still with that bagboy-Dean. I don't understand, he's so boring. What do they have in common? Nothing. Rory and I have more than they. Why can't we be together? Jess, you know the answer already. I have to tell here that I care about her. I took some paper from her notebook and start to write. " Dear Rory."  
  
It was really dark when I was ready. I was feeling so tired. "I have to go and take these to her tomorrow morning." I put the letter to her history book. I walk to the diner, but I can't go upstairs yet. I sit to the chair where I was sitting when we kissed. My mind went back to that moment,  
  
I woke up when it was three. I climbed the stair to our apartment and left the books to the table. I walk to my bed and lay to my bed. Thinking about the day before I fall asleep.  
  
I woke up when Luke came up screaming something.  
  
" Jess!"  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" What have you done now?"  
  
" What, done what ? "  
  
" Yeah, I'm waiting you to tell me?"  
  
" Huh? How can I tell you something I have no idea what you're talking about?  
  
" Why was Rory's books still here?"  
  
I just looked at him. Man, I forget those books. I have to go and take those to her. I got up and started to put more clothes on.  
  
" It's ok. Lorelai came and took those"  
  
" Oh", It was the only thing. So, she told her mom. " But I would like to know what's going on? Lorelai didn't tell me but I would like you to tell me?"  
  
" Nothing is going on Uncle Luke"  
  
" I know something's going on. Rory sat in their car, Lorelai came and took her books and few coffees. Normally they eat breakfast here and . "  
  
" Ikissedher", I said barely hearing it by myself  
  
" What?" Luke stood there with his mouth open.  
  
" I kissed her" , I said more loudly.  
  
" You kissed her, WHY?" Luke was still bit confused by the situation.  
  
" Because I love her, that's why?" I said and took my jacket and run downstairs, leaving Luke standing there.  
  
" Where are you going? I'm not finished yet. " I heard Luke shouting. I couldn't stop. I walked out of the diner and went back to the bridge. I hope Rory finds my letter. Maybe she understands then.  
  
A/N. Here was the third chapter. Tell me what you think about it! So review, good or bad, whatever. Next chapter is coming as soon as I wrote it. Probably it's out this weekend :) ! ~n-g~ 


	4. AN

Sorry I've had little problems in ff.net.  
  
So the 4th chapter is here  
  
ENJOY!  
  
~N-G~ 


	5. Moonpath Chapter 4

"Moonpath"  
  
Ok, this is my first Fanfic, so please be patient.  
  
I wanted to make a story 'bout, what if Jess and Rory didn't go to ride (so, there's no car crash!).  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything. All the praise and glory to A S-P!  
  
~ Chapter 4 ~  
  
While just staring the paper, she heard a message coming to her cell phone. "Sorry, There was an accident at Inn. I have to stay here. Hope you catch the buss."  
  
Rory looked at the note. She noticed that her bus came and she climbed in and sat down. She kept staring the note. It took a while until she started to read it.  
  
Rory, I know I shouldn't have kissed you. But I can't say that I'm sorry, because I'm not. I believe that the kiss was meant to happen. I wanted to kiss you for so long. I fell in love with you in the first time that you walked in the diner. But only thing that made me to slow down was that you had a boyfriend. well you still have. I'm writing this only because I'm too afraid to tell it to you face-to-face. I hope you can forgive me.  
  
If you wanna talk with me, you know where to find me.  
  
With love, Jess  
  
She could feel the tears in her eyes. Now she knew why she had kissed him back. She was in love with him too. Only one thing was on her way. Dean. The buss arrived to the bus stop in Stars Hollow. Dean was sitting in the bench. Rory walked slowly to him. Dean tried to kiss her but Rory interrupt him.  
  
" We need to talk." Rory said.  
  
A/N: Sorry this was really short chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise! I just couldn't wrote what happens next. You just have to wait! Please review, and tell me what you think! 


	6. Moonpath Chapter 5

"Moonpath"  
  
Ok, this is my first Fanfic, so please be patient.  
  
I wanted to make a story 'bout, what if Jess and Rory didn't go to ride (so, there's no car crash!).  
  
HOX! I have changed the end of this chapter! Read it again! I had another idea, which is much better then the other I had before.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything. All the praise and glory to A S-P!  
  
End of Last Chapter  
  
The buss arrived to the bus stop in Stars Hollow. Dean was sitting in the bench. Rory walked slowly to him. Dean tried to kiss her but Rory interrupt him.  
  
" We need to talk." Rory said.  
  
~ Chapter 5 ~  
  
" Ok. Should we go to Luke's or" Dean starts to say little worried but Rory interrupted him.  
  
"Let's go to my place"  
  
"Ok" says Dean.  
  
Rory and Dean walked in silence to the Gilmore's house and they got in and walked to the living-room.  
  
"Do you want something to drink?" asked Rory  
  
" A soda would be nice" answered Dean  
  
Rory walked to the kitchen and grabbed two sodas from the fridge (which after taking those was empty). Rory came back to the living-room and gave to Dean other of the sodas.  
  
"So, what's up" asked Dean (A/N, Scary movie just came from tv, so I had to put the what's up. )  
  
"Well, I have to tell you something. You have to promise that you don't say anything until I'm ready. Ok?"  
  
"Ok" said Dean looking more and more worried.  
  
" Well, I told you that I was going to tutor Jess yesterday" and Rory continued when Dean nod his head staying surprisingly calm, "So I went there and when I was tutoring him he - well he - he kissed me."  
  
" He did WHAT?" Dean stood up looking really angry.  
  
" He kissed me and I kissed him ." Rory started to say but Dean shouted  
  
" You kissed him back. Oh my god, and now you wanna break up with me. That's just so wonderful, like I didn't know this would be coming. That's it we're over" Dean started to walk towards the door.  
  
"Dean, wait" Rory had to do something, she couldn't let Dean walk out this way." It's not your fault, it's not Jess' fault. I would've broke up with you sooner or later. I haven't feel about you the same that I've before."  
  
"Fine. But don't come back to me, when this little wannabe James Dean brakes up with you!" Those were the last words that Rory heard and soon the door was slammed to shut.  
  
Rory walked to her room and laid to her bed. 'I'm not anymore Deans girlfriend, I'm free, I'm free to start relationship with Jess' she thought.  
  
Her stomach started to grumble so she decided to go to Luke's. Beside she would see Jess. She grabbed her coat and started her way to the diner. When she enters to the Diner, it was nearly empty, but Jess was nowhere in seen.  
  
"Hey Luke. I have to speak with Jess, do you happen to know where he is?"  
  
"I haven't seen him since this morning. Are you fine?"  
  
"What, I'm fine. But I have to go" Rory knew where Jess was.  
  
She left the diner, even thought she hadn't eating a thing and was still really hungry. She walked to the bridge and saw Jess sitting in the other end and reading peacefully. She walked over to him.  
  
"Hey" she said and Jess looked up smiling 'She has got the letter' he thought,  
  
"Hey" he answered, tapping the place next to him. She sits down and says.  
  
"Jess, I."  
  
A/N. So here was the chapter 5! I hope you enjoy it. It was still little short. Thanks 'bout the reviews. I like that you like the story. Still 1-2 chapter(s) coming, I don't know yet. ~N-G~ 


	7. Moonpath Chapter 6

"Moonpath"  
  
Ok, this is my first Fanfic, so please be patient.  
  
I wanted to make a story 'bout, what if Jess and Rory didn't go to ride (so, there's no car crash!).  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything. All the praise and glory to A S-P!  
  
Author Notice: I've changed the end of last chapter, but there's no need to go back because it's also in this chapter! The cave in -thing could've been quite good, but I didn't have any ideas why it would've cave in. Thanks 'bout the reviews, I enjoy the story if you enjoy it. So on with the story.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 5:  
  
She left the diner, even thought she hadn't eating a thing and was still really hungry. She walked to the bridge and saw Jess sitting in the other end and reading peacefully. She walked over to him.  
  
"Hey" she said and Jess looked up smiling 'She has got the letter' he thought,  
  
"Hey" he answered, tapping the place next to him. She sits down and says.  
  
"Jess, I."  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
" I broke up with Dean." Rory finished looking down to the water.  
  
"WHAT ?!?" Jess said little confused trying to read her face, but she wasn't looking at him.  
  
" I can't deny my feeling anymore. I broke up with Dean. What happened yesterday was meant to happen." Rory said  
  
He was really surprised but when he saw that Rory was smiling, a big smile formed to his face. He said:  
  
" do you mean, what I think you do?"  
  
" Well, if you're thinking that you would like to kiss me, then you are a mind reader" Rory answered a really big smile on her face.  
  
Jess leaned to Rory and their lips met. At first it was really gentle kiss, but further they went, the kiss came more passionate. Finally they broke up to get some air.  
  
" Wow, that was awesome" Jess said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, It was. Hey, wait here for a moment, ok?" Rory said and started to walk away  
  
" Where are you going? " he asked looking little confused, but Rory couldn't hear his question, she was already too far away.  
  
Rory walked to the diner and saw her mother sitting in a barstool.  
  
" I need coffee" begged Lorelai  
  
"No" answered Luke  
  
" Luke, I need it. Please ", Lorelai begged and begged. When she saw Rory she said " Hey hun, are you fine."  
  
" Yeah, I am. Luke, can I have coffee to-go and two hamburgers."  
  
"Sure, coming right up" Luke said and went to kitchen.  
  
"So why are you smiling. Last time I saw you, you were almost crying" Lorelai said.  
  
" I know, but now I'm the happiest person in the world." Rory answered as Luke came back and gave Rory her food.  
  
" Oh yeah, I broke up with Dean."  
  
"What?" both Lorelai and Luke screamed.  
  
".And now I'm with Jess. Bye!" And she walked out of the diner, leaving the really confused mom and diner keeper without more details.  
  
Rory walked back to the bridge, and saw Jess. He was deep in his thoughts because he didn't seem to notice that Rory sit next to him. Rory kissed him on to his cheek. Jess turned his head and kissed her.  
  
"Where did you go" he asked after the kiss.  
  
"To get some food" Rory said lifting her hamburger.  
  
"Oh" Jess answered.  
  
"What were you reading when I came here at the first time?" Rory asked. Jess took the book from his back pocket. It was Charles Dickens Oliver Twist.  
  
" Would you read to me" Rory asked putting her head against his elbow. Jess started to read just after he had put his hand around her.  
  
It was dark when Jess finished the book.  
  
"Maybe we should go. I didn't tell mom where I was going."  
  
"Ok"  
  
They both got up and before they left Jess kissed her.  
  
"See you tomorrow" Rory said and left.  
  
"Yeah, see ya!" Jess watched her going and the turned his face watching the lake. The night was beautiful and there was a moon path on the surface of the lake.  
  
A/N Here was the actual last chapter. No it's up to you do you wanna have sequel or maybe only epilog. Review and tell me what you think about the last chapter and the whole story! Thanks for reading! ~N-G~ 


End file.
